Although a small percentage of patients with pheochromocytomas have multiple endocrine neoplasia, patients with medullary thyroid carcinoma are often normotensive and asymptomatic. This study proposes that administering the clonidine suppression test and the phentolamine adrenergic-blocking vasopressin test will unearth many patients with pheochromocytomas.